Red roses
by amelinasa
Summary: When a serial killer leaves red roses and young brunettes murdered in his trail, the Intelligence has to face a race against time. And when the killer wants one of them, they'll have to find a way to protect her from the worst murderer they have ever known. Burgess/Ruzek, because of course I just want them back together!


**Because I'm completely denying the fact that they broke up (and please, let them be back together!). I mean, the whole break up thing is just so cliché, come on! I used to like Roman, but since episode 12 season 3, I just wanted him to disappear!**

 **Anyway, I'm French, so I apologize if I made some mistakes…**

The flower killer. It was almost poetic. Adam looked down at the victim, surrounded with red roses, matching the blood on her throat. Her eyes were wide open, her dark hair spread around her head, half covered with snow.

"It's the third this month…" said Erin.

Her voice was tight, reflecting how tense they all were at that very moment. The third victim found in the snow, surrounded by red roses, butchered and raped post mortem. All women, all brunettes. The last time they had to deal with a serial killer, they had lost one of them. And even if it was a year ago, the case was still fresh in their mind.

Ruzek closed his eyes and pinched his nose. Since the beginning of this case, he couldn't help but imagine Kim lying there. He had had a nightmare after the second victim was found. He was walking alone in Chicago's streets, by night. It was snowing and quite, and he knew something was wrong and off in this peacefulness. He had heard a sob, and a terrorized voice calling him. Kim's voice. He had started running, trying to localize her, calling for her, threatening whoever was hurting her… The snow had turned in a storm, blinding him. And then, she was there, lying, staring at the sky with empty eyes, the red of her blood contrasting with the snow. He had woken up covered with sweat, his heart beating so strong he was sure he was having an attack. Breathing was painful, and it was the sight of Kim sleeping next to him, the feel of her breathing, alive, that helped him to calm down. But since, he couldn't chase those images from his mind. They were haunting him.

Voight looked up, his eyes hard. They all knew that look. The bastard who committed those crimes was going to pay, no matter what.

"No witnesses?"

Kim, who had found the body while patrolling with Roman, shook her head.

"The building right there is usually used by junkies, but with the snow, it can collapse at any moment, so Fire Department condemned the doors…"

"We asked the neighbors, most of them were sleeping, and they didn't see or hear anything…" added Roman.

Kim glanced at Adam, who was now staring at the victim. She knew something was wrong. He didn't sleep well, kept tossing, and woke up many times a night, often ending holding her tight, or going out for a run. She had asked him to talk to her, but every time she confronted him, he just told her that he was fine. He wasn't fine. He was beyond exhausted; he was more overprotective than usual when it came to her, driving her and Roman nuts. Sometimes, she surprised the way he looked at her. With fear, and with an overwhelming worry. It was scaring her. She knew this case was hard for everyone in the Intelligence, especially after what happened to Nadia, but there was something else, she could feel it. And now, he was staring at the victim, looking like he was going to be sick. She wanted to touch him, to get him out of wherever his mind had taken him, but even if they were official, and about to be married, she had to be professional. However, when the team started to leave the crime scene, she glanced around them, making sure no one was watching, and took his hand in hers. He was always warmer than her, and she liked the feeling of his strong and big hands in hers. It felt just so right. They belonged to each other, that was probably the only thing she was sure about.

He looked at her and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey.."

"Hey… Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Always loving and caring. She didn't know what she had done to be that lucky.

"I'm fine… But I'm worried about you…" she whispered.

He touched her cheek and leaned to kiss her forehead.

"Adam, we're not alone…"

"I don't care… I'm fine, just… Just be safe, okay?"

She didn't have time to answer, as he turned to leave with Al.

Once they were back at the office, Voight looked at his team. They could see how angry he was, and how eager he was to find the monster responsible for these women's death.

"What do we have?"

Antonio put three photos on the board. Three victims. Erin took a deep and shaking breath; Jay came to sit next to her. They were not touching, but the intimacy of their proximity was enough to be as if he was holding her, and if Voight noticed, he didn't say a word and kept focused on Antonio, who began writing their names.

"The first victim was Anna Simons, 23, studying to be a lawyer. The second, Rebecca Manning, 31, was a school teacher. And tonight, Jodie Smith, 27, a nurse. The three of them were married. No kids. And the three of them received a bunch of flowers at their work the day before they disappeared. White roses, sent by an anonymous admirer, paid cash in different shops. They were found seven days after their disappearance…"

"Did they know each other?" asked Hatwater.

"No, there is no link between them… As far as we know… We'll have to talk to the husbands though…"

"No link, except that they were pretty, small and brunettes…" said dryly Erin.

Everyone knew what she was thinking about. Or who. Nadia's killer was in jail, but the idea of another serial killer in the loose sent a wave of nausea.

"There is no clues, no prints, no witnesses. No cameras in the flowers shop and the only one who remembered a man ordering red roses didn't see his face. She said he was quite tall, but was wearing a hood and sunglasses, she thought it was just a guy buying flowers for some mistress…" said Olinsky.

"So, we have nothing to identify him?"

The silent was tense when Al responded.

"No, nothing…"

 **Well, that's a start! Don't forget the little click below that will make my day! And I do need something to make my day today! Take care!**


End file.
